Storm Warning
by FlameNinjaofDarkFire
Summary: A hurricane is heading toward Ninjago and the ninja can't do anything about it. Suddenly, the storm starts moving backwards, away from Ninjago. Everyone on the island - including the ninja - is puzzled. When they discover the cause of such a miracle, they realize how close they really are to it. One-shot


**Sup' Flame here!  
>This is my first one shot eva!<strong>

**I'm excited, but sometimes I get ideas as I'm typing, so it might turn out a bit long…**

**Well either way, I hope you enjoy!**

**Believe in yourself, Believe in unicorns, and keep writing!**

One Shot: Storm Warning

"GUYS! COME QUICK!" Jay yelled from the TV room in the monastery.

"What is it?!" Cole called back, as Zane and Kai ran in with him.

"Look!" Jay pointed at the TV.

On the TV, the weather channel was playing and there was a large, white, circular cloud moving towards the east coast of Ninjago.

"This is not good." All 4 of the guys jumped because none of them had said this. Sensei Wu had somehow sneaked into the room without them noticing and said that.

He chuckled as everyone looked back at the screen.

"There seems to be a hurricane heading toward Ninjago." Zane said calmly.

"HOW ARE YOU SO CALM, ZANE?!" Jay screamed, completely freaking out about what he called 'impending doom'.

"Where are the girls?" Cole questioned, ignoring Jay, and wondering where Flame, Adurna, Blitz (Or as she liked to be called, Spark), Arcus, and the ghost of Kiske were.

Before the guys could answer, a voice from the rafters did with a sigh, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Flame dropped and hung upside down from the ceiling, again making everyone jump and, in Kai's case, curse.

"Fine. Just st-" Cole never finished because someone else said something.

"Yeah, just call us guys or boys or even tomboys, just not girls." Adurna said, stalking in, and then glaring at the ninja.

Kai, Jay, and Zane stared at Cole, directing the blame to him, because every one of them knew what happened when you called the dark sisters girls, someone would probably get hurt.

"Yeah, Cole. Don't call them that." Kai taunted.

Cole just glowered at Kai.

"I don't mind, and Durna? Flame? Don't be so harsh. So what's going on in here?" Spark asked, walking in behind Adurna.

"Weom." Arcus said expressionlessly, casually walking in and seeing the TV. **(Weom is a word created by my friends and me and will be Arcus' catchphrase cuz she loves cats. Can you figure out what the real word is?)**

"Oh don't worry about it! I'll fix it; I am the ghost of the ninja of wind after all!" Kiske's ghost said, floating down through the ceiling and leaving a chill in in the air.

"Really?" Jay said squeaked, sounding very small.

Kiske just rolled her eyes then put on a fake sympathetic look towards Jay and started talking in a really fake voice with lots of filling and told him, "Yes, child, I am going to save your life by redirecting a hurricane." Then her face dropped.

Jay cowered on the floor, his knees to his chest.

Kiske tried to slap him, forgetting she was a ghost, and her hand went right through his cheek.

Jay shivered, and then let out a weak laugh while trying to regain his energy from screaming.

Kiske clenched her fists and faded away.

Adurna walked over and did Kiske's job for her. She slapped Jay.

"OW!" Jay responded.

"Durn!" Flame scolded, jumping down from the rafters. Adurna looked over in confusion as to why her usually violence-loving sister was now scolding her for violence.

"Let me help!" Flame continued. Adurna relaxed and stepped to the side of Jay.

Flame walked up to Jay and pulled her katanas out, ready to get him to start acting like a real ninja.

"Flame!" Spark cautioned, "Put the katanas away." She said slowly.

Flame looked at her with annoyance, but gradually sheathed her katanas and stood up straight.

"We have greater complications at the moment." Zane said. "And Jay, please get off of the floor."

Jay stood up, supporting himself with the wall.

"_It seems the hurricane is suddenly reversing itself and is moving AWAY from Ninjago!" _The newscaster announced.

Everyone stopped and stared at the TV.

The white, circular cloud was taking the same path…backwards.

"Why is it moving backwards?" Cole questioned no one in particular.

Zane shook his head in disbelief.

Jay had a scared and confused look on his face.

Kai had more of a, 'What is going on?' look.

Sensei Wu didn't look surprised, as usual.

Spark was jumping in joy.

Kiske was floating around with a blank look on her face.

Arcus sat down and crisscrossed her legs, and then started meditating.

Adurna and Flame were both crossing their arms and staring at the screen, being sisters and all.

"I don't know what is happening to the storm, but it is very unusual." Sensei Wu said, getting everyone's attention.

"I wonder what could have caused this. My wind isn't strong enough to do that." Kiske said. This set Jay off in panic again.

"YOU MEAN YOU COULDN'T HAVE STOPPED IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" He screamed.

"Oh stop freaking out already. The thing is going backwards anyway." Kiske rolled her eyes. "I only control the wind anyway. That storm is a natural disaster and I only know one person…*GASP!*" She trailed off and then disappeared in a puff of smoke, sending a strong wind through the room.

"Where did she go?" Cole asked, having not said anything in while.

"I got no clue, but she seemed to have realized something about a person." Arcus answered.

Flame nodded her head then, put her hand on her chin and stared off into space, her thinking positon when she didn't have a pencil , which she would chew on.

"The chances she went home are very slim and I don't know if she has a specific 'happy place'…so…" Flame couldn't think of where she could have gone, but Spark, who wasn't overthinking it, could.

"The training course!" she shouted out.

"Of course!" Flame concluded.

The ninja and their Senseis ran out to the closed training course to find Kiske floating over the larger golden dragon. She looked as if she was murmuring something to herself.

"Yo Kiske! What's going on up in that mind o yours?" Adurna called up to the floating figure over the golden dragon, copying her sister's use of shortening words.

Kiske looked down at Adurna, then flew downward to the others.

"Guys, I have something I need to do and someone I have to visit. I will return shortly."

No one objected, but no one approved either. No one was happy to see Kiske go, but we all knew she would be okay because she is a ghost and can't be hurt. She can't hurt anybody very well either.

Kiske disappeared in another puff of smoke sending another, stronger wind through the group of ninja standing in the empty courtyard.

Kiske traveled to the hurricane and searched for _**him.**_

She circled the outside and when she couldn't find _**him**_,__she knew where to search next.

Kiske took in a deep breath and sped under the hurricane to the eye because, sadly, she could not teleport through the layer of storm inside.

In the eye she saw _**him**_.

Kiske gasped, but when she saw him, she couldn't deal with the nostalgia and teleported back to the monastery.

What she didn't know, though, was that _**he **_felt the wind from her teleport.

He could teleport, too somehow and traced Kiske's to the monastery.

Meanwhile, in the training courtyard, the others were discussing where Kiske could have gone.

When she came back, Kai and Flame were sparring, Spark and Jay were scuffling, Adurna and Zane were battling it out, and Cole was training with Arcus. Sensei Wu sat on the sidelines drinking his tea.

"Kiske!" Spark looked up from holding Jay in a headlock, then letting him go.

She had a depressed look along with a look of remembrance and remorse.

"Guys…I…have to…tell you….that…"

"Kiske!" a voice called put from over the monastery wall.

The person whose name was called turned to the source of the voice and saw _**him**_.

"Storm." She said, her voice genuinely sad.

"What happened to you?" Storm asked, flying up to Kiske and trying to hold her, but not being able to, her being a ghost.

He had a bewildered and hurt look on his face.

"Sapphire." Kiske's anger rose inside, but her nostalgia and love were so strong they overpowered the hatred and the winds stayed calm.

Kiske turned to her teammates.

"Everyone. This is my boyfriend, Storm, the ninja of natural disasters."

The ninja looked confused and surprised that their usually rude and playfully mean friend was so passionate about Storm.

Storm got a determined look on his face and dropped to the ground.

"Kiske. My love for you is as strong as a hurricane's winds and as deep as the Mariana Trench. I cannot live without you, but I die with you." Storm took a dagger from his belt and pointed it at his heart.

"Wu. Get the tea resurrection tea ready." Storm was one of the first people to call Sensei Wu by his first name only. The latter pulled out a cup of tea filled with a clear, yet light blue-colored liquid and nodded.

"NO! Storm! Don't kill yourself for me!" Kiske shouted, her eyes tearing up.

Storm took one last living look at Kiske…and pierced his heart with the dagger.

"_**NO!**_" Kiske shrieked, practically piercing the air as she watched Storm take his final breath as a human.

Sensei walked over with the elixir and poured it into Storm's dead, open mouth.

The body started floating and in mid-air it started shining, so bright it was blinding.

The body turned transparent and his eyes opened again.

Kiske flew over to hug him and found that she could.

Storm kissed Kiske and for the next 5 days, they never let go of each other.

A ninja who sacrificed his life for his love. A kunoichi ghost who loved him so much she didn't want him to lose his life for her. An act that no amount of wealth, power, or emotion could replace. An act of true love.

A love so strong, the bond can never be broken.

**DONE. **

**I'm sorry for all the fluff, but that's just how it turned out.**

**Storm was just a random OC I made up, but didn't want in my main stories. **

**And I know natural disasters isn't really an element, but hey! Dark Fire and Dark Water work!**

**Kinda cheesy as well, but who cares.**

**Believe in yourself, believe in unicorns, and keep writing!  
>-Flame and Kindling<strong>


End file.
